Captured
by TheyAllStartOutOrdinary
Summary: Squeal to Arguments lead to sacrifice. Elizabeth is now captured and awaits for The End to come. She doesn't know when, but it is near and everyone will be caught in it along with the first Jedi and Siths. On the ghost, the plan to break Elizabeth out comes underway as everyone is involved. But when the Sith Lord that is known as Lord Vader strikes again, will everyone survive?
1. The legend of the first Jedi

_**TASOO: Hey guys! Immediately started writing the next book because trust me, I'm as excited to write them as you are to read them. So I Talley up the views on my star wars rebels books canceling out a mother at heart and I haven't left you fanfiction readers! New book (Cant wait to post it), which are two books that have nothing to do with the series. So, I counted up my views all together I have 5,102 views! oh my gosh guys your the best! Who wants to celebrate for me hitting 5,000 views?!**_

 _ **Ezra: I'm reading the holonet now shush!**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Rolls eyes ) How are you on pranking Ivory?**_

 _ **Ivory: I'M GOING INSANE! I CANT COME UP WITH ANYTHING UGH! hmm... who needs to get pranked... ( looks at Ezra )**_

 _ **Ezra: Uh uh! You pranked me last time remember?!**_

 _ **Ivory: I dont recall-**_

 _ **TASOO: You super glued his underwear on the outside of all his clothes while he was in the shower, remember?**_

 _ **Ezra ( mumbles ) I'm gonna kill you two.**_

 _ **Ivory: Oh yea! I remember that! That was hilarious ( laughs ) You sang in the shower.  
**_

 _ **Ezra: My person life is none of your business! You guys are horrid.  
**_

 _ **TASOO: Oh, come on Ezra. Don't you want to come help us shave Zeb's sideburns and beard? ( Hands a razor )  
**_

 _ **Ezra: Fine. For once I think I may enjoy one of your pranks. ( Takes razor and walks out )  
**_

 _ **TASOO: I do not own Star Wars rebels, Just Selene, Isa, Elizabeth, Ivory, Ireen, Isabella and their back stories. You pronounce Isa like this by the way: ( I-ZA) ( Inspired by Saix's somebody ). Also, I made some stuff up like who the first Jedi were and stuff. Even if some of the questions have been answered in the star wars movies, pretend that never happened because if you don't, this will be the most confusing chapter you ever experienced. Lets get started!**_

Chapter 1: The first Jedi

Elizabeth POV:

 _" It all started when The first Sith roamed the land. This Sith was Jen'ari but of course, you know this."_ Selene explained as I nodded.

 _" Well, Me Isa and Ireen... Do you know what our names were?"_ Selene asked me as I shook my head.

 _" Isa's first name was Isabella, Ireen's was Ivory and mine was Elizabeth."_ Selene explained as my eyes widened.

" Now, I'm really weird out." I commented as Selene chuckled.

 _" Well, you know Kaja Sinis is the first Jedi correct?"_ Selene asked.

" Of course." I answered. Where was this heading?

 _" That was a lie."_ Selene told me. Wow, that was the cold hard truth.

 _" If that was a lie, then who were the first Jedi?"_ I asked with curiosity.

 _" We were, me, Isa and Ireen."_ Selene told me as I gasped.

" I'm talking to the FIRST JEDI THAT ROAMED THE LANDS RIGHT NOW?!" I yelled as Selene nodded.

 _" Quiet, please. So now I assume you know who Isa and Ireen are connected to then?"_ Selene asked.

" Yea... Ireen is with Ivory and Isabella is with Isa. Do you know if they ever made connection to them?" I asked, curiosity getting the best of me.

 _" I dont think so, Ivory and Isabella know about me... Yet they never told you about them. You guys would never keep secrets from each other, I know that, so they must not make connection with them. Which is great... there evil after all."_ Selene answered in my head as my eyes continued to widen in shock.

" What do you mean 'they are evil'?" I asked her, afraid to know the answer.

 _" Now is where I have to explain. It all happened a long time ago..."_ Selene explained.

 _A long time ago when the first three Jedi twins roamed around the lands, One looked Identical to Elizabeth, the other looked identical to Ivory, and the final looked Identical to Isabella. They three were best friends as they marched to battle. There used to be six Jedi, but three succumbed to the dark side, creating the first three Sith's. They all marched into battle and the Jedi sadly lost. The dark side was to powerful and the three girl Jedi succumbed to the dark side. That was the birth of Selene, Isa and Ireen. There w_ as a prophecy:

 _Three have fall_  
 _But soon three will rise once and for all  
For what there destiny is, the answer will await_  
 _As for who they are, they are the wait._

 _This prophecy was destined to come true one day and until then, the three teens were ghosts, spirits, they ceased to exist. It wasn't until centuries later that they took possession over three children, Elizabeth, Ivory and Isabella. Written in the three's destiny they all met and became as good friends as the first Jedi. In fact, they were the first Jedi, with extraordinary power. It is destiny that the three will will stand up to the former three Siths._

" Who are the former three Siths?" I asked Selene, cutting her off of her story.

 _" Raven, Lord Vader, and the Inquisitor are the three being possessed by the three evil Siths. Jack, Ash and Rue. Raven is possessed by Rue, Lord Vader is possessed by Jack and the Inquisitor is possessed by Ash."_ Selene answered.

" Wait. Does that explain why the Inquisitor is alive now?" I asked her as she nodded.

 _" The Inquisitor was formed back from the ashes of the fire. It was his destiny to survive until the battle, so the ashes formed a new Inquisitor, one who is still possessed by Ash."_ Selene answered

" Wait... you said Lord Vader created you." I told her as I raised my eyebrow.

 _" Yes... Lord Vader, Jack the same person. What my point is, The three Siths caused up to be... recreated. We turned into Siths and you seen me before, it wasn't just our eyes that changed."_ Selene informed as I nodded.

" That battle is in the future now, what we need to worry about is the present as in how the heck am I supposed to get out of here?!" I yelled as I struggled against the chains, my arms and legs were sore, and my lungs were screaming at me to stop.

 _" Don't push yourself, Like me, we have a bad reaction to the force so if your exhaust yourself, you wont survive when Lord Vader enters the room."_ Selene told me as I stopped struggling.

" Right. Then what do I do?" I asked her

 _" You cant do nothing right now, she wants to unleash me, and is he does dont worry. I will fight him with all I got."_ Selene told me.

" But you have a bad reaction!" I argued

 _" Yea... it will be painful... but you dont realize how much pain he caused. Its best to undo it for good."_ Selene told me as I shivered.

" Just dont kill me, please? If it doesn't look good, just convert back to me." I told her as she gave a frown.

 _" Fine. I promise."_ Selene told me sadly.

 _ **Ezra POV:**_

It didn't take long for Ahsoka to come to the ghost. She was silent the whole time she was here unless we were talking about Elizabeth. There is something they are not telling us... I know it. Ivory knew nothing, and Isabella grew quiet when he mentioned it. Either she was hiding something, or she was talking a while to finish grieving. Sabine and Zeb gave the same answers as I realized Kanan and Hera were the only ones who knew. Figures, it would do nothing to ask them, they would say " I would have told you if you needed to know. " Or something like that. They day after Ahsoka arrived and settled in Elizabeth and Isabella's bedroom, taking her bunk for the time being. The crew met in the pilot part of the ghost, planning on the next attack.

" Okay, we stole Elizabeth's prisoner information a while back and it updated. She is located on a star destroyer near Mustafar cell number 489." Kanan informed as Ahsoka nodded.

" We will need a small team to take down all the stormtroopers while we go and get Elizabeth." Ahsoka told him as he nodded slowly.

" That will be Sabine and Zeb. Ezra, you know where you last saw Elizabeth so you will lead me and Ahsoka there. Ivory, you and Isabella will come with us." Kanan informed.

" I will stay with the ship in case we need to make a quick exit." Hera told them.

" Wait, what if the Sith Lord attacks us?" Sabine asked worriedly.

" Well punch him in the face!" Zeb grumbled as he punched his fist angerly.

" You wouldn't get that close before he force chokes you." Ezra told him as he grumbled something about Stupid Siths.

" Then I will go with you, Sabine. Ezra, you stay with Ahsoka." Kanan ordered.

" What why cant you come with me and Ahsoka go help Sabine. Or why cant Ivory and Isabella go? No offense but I kinda like my Master with me when I know a Sith Lord could appear around any corner." Ezra told them frighteningly.

" You have a better chance of surviving being with Ahsoka than with me. Shes more talented and you have a greater chance meeting the Sith Lord than we do. As for Ivory and Isabella, they are still padawan. They would be of no help and more likely in danger without a Jedi beside them." Kanan told them as Ezra nodded slowly. Just the thought of him meeting the Sith Lord again made him feel sick.

" So, to get to cell 489 we need to take this path here." Kanan instructed as he pointed to the path that lead from the docking bay to the cell. It wasn't to far from the docking bay, thank goodness.

" That's the best way to get there as far as the number of stormtroopers go, but there are a lot of openings were stormtroopers could flood in. We need to take out the stormtroopers and lead them away from Ezra, Ivory, Isabella and Ahsoka.

" Once we get Elizabeth free, we will tell you over the com to meet back at the ship." Ahsoka told Kanan as he and Hera nodded.

" If you see the Sith Lord, contact us and we will get there as soon as possible." Kanan informed as everyone nodded.

" When are we gonna do it?" Isabella spoke up for the first time.

" Now, please! I want to see Elizabeth again!" Ivory wailed as Ahsoka chuckled.

" Not now, the number of stormtroopers reduce around midnight. We will attack then." Hera informed as everyone got up.

" Then its settled we will attack at-" Kanan stop and froze as Ahsoka looked at his horror struck face.

" Whats wrong Kanan?" Ahsoka asked.

" Elizabeth took my lightsaber." Kanan told him as he touched the bridge of his nose. He recalled earlier she lied about having Jedi training, when she was actually going to see the Sith Lord.

" Take one of mine." Ahsoka advised as she took off one of hers and gave it to him.

" Thanks Ahsoka." Kanan smiled as Ahsoka smiled back. The rest of the crew walked out as Kanan looked at Ahsoka's Lightsaber, studying its features. It was a white bladed lightsaber, other than that, it looked just like his. Kanan sighed as he sat down on his bed. Tonight, he would finally have all of his padawan together in one piece.

 ** _TASOO: ( Snickers and shaves Zebs beard slowly as Ivory can barley contain her laughter )_**

 ** _Ezra: ( whispers ) This is taking to long._**

 ** _TASOO: ( Whispers ) Sorry, but a razor can only shave so fast._**

 ** _Ezra: ( whispers ) I have a better idea ( takes out ligtsaber and shaves Zeb's sideburns in one swipe. The sideburn catches on fire.)_**

 ** _Ivory: EZRA!_**

 ** _Zeb: ( bolts up ) WHY YOU LITTLE...! ( Grabs Ezra, Ivory and me as he walks out )_**

 ** _TASOO: What are you gonna do to us?_**

 ** _Zeb: ( Throws out the window in the ghost in flight )_**

 ** _TASOO: AHHHHHH!_**

 ** _Ivory: Weeeeeeeeeeeeee!_**

 ** _Ezra: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_**

 ** _TASOO: Wait. We can use the force to float safely ( uses force to do just that )_**

 ** _Ivory: Time to tell on Zeb!_**

 ** _Ezra: ( takes out com ) Yea, this is specter 6 and um... Zeb threw us out of a window ( TASOO and Ivory laugh in the background )_**

 ** _Ezra: ( nervously ) Oh you see that Zebs shaved huh? Well, he still threw us out of a window. Yea, I know were dead. ( Hangs up com )_**

 ** _TASOO: Well?_**

 ** _Ezra: There coming and well as Hear described it... WERE SO DEAD!_**

 ** _Ivory: Just great..._**

 ** _TASOO: That's it for the first chapter of this squeal! More coming later!_**


	2. The act unfolds

_**TASOO: Hey guys! Weeeeeeee another chapter!**_

 _ **Ezra: Why are you so cheerful?**_

 _ **TASOO: Cause I am. I have cheerful days, and noncheerful days. If you want me to be angry then I can-**_

 _ **Ezra: NO! Cheerful is fine.**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Smirks ) Thought so. Ivory, WHAT are you up to?**_

 _ **Ivory: I am looking up ways to cheat at sabarcc so when I play against Zeb, I can automatically win.**_

 _ **TASOO: You lost all of your cash didn't you?**_

 _ **Ivory: Yes, that's a correct.**_

 _ **TASOO: Well, I wont stop you, just be prepared to get scraped from this story because you "Disappeared" after a so called game of sabarcc.**_

 _ **Ivory: ( face goes pale ) Oh... I guess I didn't think about how mad he would be... and he is Zeb... ( Smirks ) Oh well! Its so worth it.**_

 _ **TASOO: ( Facepalm ) Its amazing how you still live.**_

 _ **Ivory: Do they make award for that?**_

 _ **Elizabeth: TASOO focus, you need to say the disclaimer.**_

 _ **TASOO: Disclaimer smishmaimer Ivory, they dont make awards for that.**_

 _ **Ivory: They should ( gasps ) Lets raid the Oscars!**_

 _ **Selene: I love raiding, I'm in.**_

 _ **Isabella: I'm in.**_

 _ **Ezra: ( comes in ) So, you blown up the ghost twice, made my hair pink, and got into Sabine and my relationship.**_

 _ **Elizabeth: Really? Relationship?**_

 _ **Ezra: ( glares )**_

 _ **Elizabeth: ( sarcastically ) Okay**_

 _ **Ezra: My point is, what are you guys up to now?**_

 _ **Ivory: Were gonna raid the Oscars!**_

 _ **Ezra: Of course you are.**_

 _ **TASOO: What? I find adventures fun, Captain buzzkill.**_

 _ **Ezra: Really? Captain buzzkill? I'll show you. I'm coming.**_

 _ **TASOO: (Dramatically) At this moments Ezra Bridger, the main character of a greatly watched series called star wars rebels, walks on the earth his blue hair swishing in the wind...And all the fan boys scream like little girls.**_

 _ **Ivory: I can totally picture that... wait whats Kanan afraid of?**_

 _ **Ezra: Spiders. even if they are extinct, they creep him out.**_

 _ **Ivory: TASOO? ( Everyone gives her puppy dog eyes )**_

 _ **TASOO: Fine! I will get the spider. Until then, I do not own star wars rebels. This is the last chapter, I am NOT good at squeals, and I couldn't find a way to make this story longer other than continuing it with the End, but I dont want to do that. So, Lets get this chapter started!  
**_

 _ **Chapter 2: The Breakout**_

Ezra POV:

I walked around warily with Isabella and Ivory. Why was this the second time I had to rescue Elizabeth from having her dark side unleashed? Well, at least Selene is good. At least, I hope so. Ahsoka was in the front of the group, leading us calmly. I guess she doesn't deal with kids often, she never assures everything is going to be alright as we bounce back at every little sound like mice. There is a Sith Lord somewhere as we quicken our breath, afraid if any of them was our last. We made it pretty far, I could hear the screams of the stormtroopers in the background as it for the first time in forever, sent chills up my spine. Thankfully we neared the cell, but with s few bumps on the road. Soft but cold footsteps flooded the star destroyer as Ahsoka turned on her lightsaber warily. Ivory did the same with her knives as she looked around frighteningly, Isabella doing the same. I was the last to turn on my lightsaber as we all crept along the hallway slowly. I then saw Raven, walking calmly along the hallway.

" Hey, its meany MC meany pants. I wanna stall her, can I?" Ivory practically begged Ahsoka as she looked down at Ivory, kindness in her eyes.

" Will you last?" She asked the girl as she nodded.

" I will make her pay for the pain she caused." Ivory advised, failing to act tough. Before Ahsoka could approve Ivory ran off into the open.

" Hey little miss Darkness! Over here!" Ivory advised as she ran and wiggled her butt at Raven. Raven, didn't get the humor and charged at Ivory. Ivory immediately dodged and back flipped over Raven's head.

" Rebels." She snarled like a demon as she charged once again, hunger for Ivory shown in her eyes. Ivory easily dodged as she swiped her knives, they weren't ignited into lightsabers yet, across her back. Raven sneered, her lightening sharp teeth bared. She charged once again as Ivory easily dodged.

" Lets go." Ahsoka whispered to me and Isabella as she looked horrified.

" We are NOT leaving Ivory!" She hissed.

" Ivory, is buying us some time. She will be fine." Ahsoka as Isabella looked doubtful. I had to agree with Isabella, after all, we are rescuing someone _because_ she was left behind.

" Fine." Isabella grumbled as Ahsoka lead the way to Elizabeth's cell. It didn't take long to meet another visitor. The Inquisitor.

" Go find Elizabeth." Isabella told me as my eyes widened. Before I could tell her not to, Isabella ran into the Inquisitor's path as He ignited his Lightsaber. Isabella ducked as the saber barley missed her hair. Isabella felt the singe on her hair as I could have sworn I saw pure hatred in her eyes.

" You will regret that." Isabella growled as I realized the sweet and kind Isabella is gone, replaced with a battle Isabella. Isabella ignited her Lightsaber and sent the Inquisitor blocking her fury of swipes. It went on for a while, and I saw no sign of Isabella growing tired.

" C'mon." Ahsoka told me as I shivered and followed her. The only other enemy creeping the halls is the Sith Lord. Will it be me battling the Sith Lord or Ahsoka? A shiver went up my spine as I thought about battling the Sith Lord alone. Ahsoka must have noticed my fear.

" I will take care of the Sith Lord." Ahsoka replied as I relaxed a little. But I still knew her life was at stake, which worried me more. It didn't take long to hear the mechanical breathing echoing the room as Ahsoka ran away from the path. I wanted to follow her, but I knew I needed to focus on getting Elizabeth out. If I didn't, who will? I reached the door of Elizabeth's cell and opened the door. There I found Elizabeth, asleep. At least, I hope she was.

Elizabeth POV:

You will never survive...  
You deserve to die...  
The Darkside will devour you...  
You will never succeed...

Chanting rang in my head as I felt the worlds worst headache. My clenched my head in pain as I screamed out.

" NO!" I screamed. I will not die. I will survive. The Darkside will never devour me. I WILL SUCCEED! I screamed in my mind as my eyes popped open and I saw Ezra there, looking at me with worry in his eyes.

" Elizabeth? Are you alright?" He asked me as I gave him a smile.

" I will be once you cut open these chains." I ordered as he nodded and sliced open the chains with a lightsaber. Ezra helped me up as we both walked outside the cell.

" Please dont tell me you came here alone! Cause if you did... I just wont know what to say." I said slowly as Ezra smiled.

" I brought everyone." He answered as I let a sigh of relief escape my lips.

" Where is everyone?" I asked him as he hesitated. Something's up...

" Kanan, Sabine and Zeb are battling stormtroopers. Ivory is taking care of Raven and Isabella is taking care of the Inquisitor..." He said quietly as my eyes grew wide.

" THERE BATTLING SITH'S ALONE?!" I burst out, pure rage escaping my mouth.

" Yes. And Ahsoka's here too. She's battling the Sith Lord." Ezra told me as I frowned.

" Lord Vader." I corrected.

" Yeah..." He said slowly.

" So, what now? We cant really go near those three without me passing out..." My voice trailed off as Ezra thought for a second.

" Lets go see Specter one. He should know what to do next." Ezra told me as I nodded. I followed Ezra to Specter 1 where he was shooting down stormtroopers. Sabine was with him, shooting with her gun too as Zeb followed their lead, shooting out of his bow riffle.

" Where's Ahsoka and the Kids?" Kanan asked as I saw Ezra hesitate. Right then, Ahsoka was backing running out with Lord Vader on her tail, the same thing happening with Isabella and Ivory.

" Lets get outta here!" Ivory gasped out of breath. I looked to see Raven, her hair on fire.

" What the heck Ivory?!" I yelled as I looked at Raven furious. She didn't react to the fire, she just walked like she felt none of it.

" Specter 1 to Specter 2, Get ready for a pickup." Kanan yelled to his com while the whole group ran as fast as they could.

" Acknowledged Specter 1, Ready and waiting." Hera replied as I tensed. The Darkside was too powerful... My vision blackened as I saw the phantom in front of me. NO! I was so close, I was so close, I was- I was cut off as Darkness engulfed me and I collapsed.

Ezra POV:

I saw Elizabeth fall to the ground but that wasn't all. Ivory and Isabella did the same at the same time. Why did they all collapse at the same time? Either this is a freakish coincidence that they all have a bad reaction to the force, or they just are playing a big prank. Kanan grabbed Isabella and slung her over her shoulder as Zeb did the same with Ivory and Elizabeth. We put the three down as Isabella managed to open her eyes.

" W-what happened?" Isabella asked as I shook my head.

" Ezra, care to explain?" Kanan asked. Why would I know?!

" Bad reaction to the darkside. I'm surprised that Isabella could fight the Inquisitor without passing out." I advised as Isabella shuddered.

" I felt funny... but it didn't cause me to pass out." Isabella informed as I looked at her confusingly.

" I think she means, the dark side makes her feel funny. But the Sith Lord's power is so strong, its too much and it causes her to pass out." Kanan reworded as I nodded. I looked to see Elizabeth finally wake up.

Elizabeth POV:

My head hurts... My eyes wont open and my lungs are screaming at me to breathe. I finally opened my eyes to see Ivory sleeping on my shoulder, her drool touching my armor. Gross... I looked up to see Ezra and Kanan talking to Isabella. I sat up straighter as Ezra looked at me and so did Kanan.

" So, your awake too." Kanan told me as I nodded.

" Wait... Me too? Does that mean..." I began but my voice trailed off. I then realized why Ivory was sleeping on my shoulder and why Isabella was drowsy. They fainted too? _Selene, Explanation._

 _" Um... Isa and Ireen were bad with the force too. Like it was passed down from me to you, it was passed down from them to your friends."_ Selene answered in my mind as I nodded. Ivory yawned and sat up drowsily.

" Whats shaking Liz?" Ivory asked with a goofy smiled. I smiled back as the phantom locked into the ghost.

" Can you excuse us for a minute." I told Ezra and Kanan. It was more of an order than a question as I grabbed Ivory and Isabella's hand and exited the phantom. I ran as fast as I could, pulling Isabella along while I dragged Ivory who sat down in protest.

" Where are we going?" Isabella asked as I pulled them into the room.

" Look, the end of the world is coming and we play a big major role." I told them as quick as I could. My two friends looked like they had heart attacks.

" W-what does that mean?" Ivory asked worriedly as Isabella bowed her head.

" I am afraid I have not told you everything." Isabella remarked as I raised my eyebrow.

" What?" I asked.

" My darkside, Isa. I know about her." Isabella told me as my eyes grew wide.

" Wait wait wait! Whose Isa?" Ivory asked. I then realized Ireen made no connection to Ivory.

" _Elizabeth, get your kyber crystal and fit the pieces together then wear it as a necklace once again._ " A voice rang in my mind as I turned to my bow. I walked like I was in a trance as I picked it up and removed the crystals. Attaching it together, I wore it as a necklace as my two friends gasped. I raised an eyebrow at them. I then felt a cold hand on my shoulder as I whipped around. It was Selene, she looked whole as she gave a generous smile.

" Keep that on, and I can stay outside of you." Selene told me as I smiled. We embraced in a hug as Isabella looked at the ground.

" Isa told me the whole thing." She replied as I looked at her.

" Is she... evil?" I asked as Isabella shook her head.

" She changed like Selene did." Isabella replide as I smiled.

" Yeah well this is touching and all but I better go." Ivory told us as we looked at her.

" You know you have a dark side within you too right?" Selene asked as Ivory turned pale. She started swaying back and fourth until she fainted to the floor.

" Oh no... did I kill her?!" Selene asked, her eyes wide as I quickly shook my head.

" No, no no! Shes just unconscious Sel. No harm done." I assured as Selene relaxed.

" Well, there is the fact that she hit her head hard on the ground. That might hurt." Isabella told her as Selene looked at Ivory with worry.

" So, whats the deal with the Kyber crystals?" I asked, hoping to change the subject.

" The Kyber crystals were our Kyber crystals. They got passed down to you and Isabella and Ivory." Selene informed as Isabella nodded.

" The end though is coming." Isabella told me as I crossed my arms, lost in thought.

" The end of the world..." I told her.

" Not just Lothal, the whole Galaxy will be overrun by people, who have had their darksides taken control of them. Havoc will spread, and it wont be a happy sight." Selene informed

" Even non Jedi people can be unleash their inner darkside?" I asked as Selene nodded.

" Than can happen to anyone, anything." Selene told me.

" Ezra, Kanan, Hera, Zeb and Sabine will be possessed too, wont they?" I asked as Selene nodded.

" Yes, I am afraid. But we mustn't tell them about-" Selene began but froze.

" About what?" Ezra asked as he came into the room.

" Uh... nothing!" I answered quickly as Selene smiled.

" Ezra, how the days have been quiet without you." Selene told him logically as he smiled. The smile quickly disappeared.

" Hey wait! What do you mean by quiet?" Ezra asked as I rolled my eyes.

" She means your loud and obnoxious Dufus." I told him as I could have sworn I saw steam coming out of his ears.

" Am not!" He shot back.

" Oh really? As I remember, you always try to throw parties on the _ghost_ and you are really loud. I dont need proof to tell you that." I told him as he clenched his fists.

" You take that back! Your the one who stays in your dark room with all your books you creep!" Ezra shot at me as I rolled my eyes.

" If I may interfere, I think your referring to me." Isabella piped up quietly as she stood between them.

" Stay out of this Isabella!" We both screamed as she backed away.

" Okay..." She squeaked and sat on her bed.

" Ooh is a fight about to happen? Fight fight fight!" Ivory chanted as she sat up, conscious again. I tackled Ezra as we tussled around the room, painting's Sabine made us falling off.

" This brings back so many memories." Selene mumbled as Isabella looked away from the fight.

" When?" She asked as Selene looked at her, tears welling up in her eyes.

" my younger brother, Zera. He was just a baby when I got succumbed to the dark side. Unluckily, the same thing happened to him.

" And now he's connected to Ezra?" Isabella asked.

" Indeed. We got into the biggest of fights, it would destroy cities. But in the end, we were the best of friends." Selene told her.

" But why isn't he apart of the prophecy? He has your blood." Isabella asked.

" Master Yoda gave Ezra a Kyber crystal because Zera never obtained one. Sadly that Kyber crystal is not special like the three we hold. They are the first Kyber crystals to ever be created." Selene told her.

" Why are such breathtaking jewels so special?" Isabella asked as she gripped her staff firmly.

" They will help you when the end of the world." Selene answered, her eyes glued to the fight.

" In what way?" Isabella asked.

" That, I cannot tell you. But it does hold the power to help you against the dark side." Selene answered

" Why cant you tell me?" Isabella pressed.

" Isa... such a girl for knowledge. Its like I'm talking to her right now. As for why I cant tell you, it would ruin destiny. Everything is placed in order. If I told you, it would mess up the order and you might not have a chance of survival." Selene told her as Isabella tightened her grip on her staff.

" So, we will win no matter what?" Isabella asked. She never got an answer as Elizabeth let out a scream. Ezra was on top of her, pulling at her hair. The lights flickered off as Kanan stormed into the room.

" Ezra! Elizabeth! My room NOW!" Kanan yelled furious as Ezra and Elizabeth bolted up and bowed their heads.

" Yes master." Ezra and Elizabeth mumbled as they walked out in shame.

Isabella POV:

" Why dont you try summoning Isa?" Selene suggested as I looked at the staff in my hand. I allowed a delicate finger touch the button on the weapon as a compartment opened up. The Kyber crystal lay there, floating mid air. I took it out and closed my hand tightly with the crystal within it. I closed my eyes as I drew the crystal to my heart. I bright purple light engulfed the room as Isa stumbled allowing a hand to rest on her head.

" W-where am I?" Isa asked as Isabella gasped at the sight.

" Isa..." Selene breathed.

" Selene..." Isa breathed back as the two embraced in a hug. It was a new day. The End will soon come. But we will be prepared.

 **TASOO: And done with the sequel! Well, that might as well be the shortest book I done.**

 **Ivory: You've done oneshot's before. They were shorter.**

 ** _TASOO: Yeah, well those were Oneshots. Why are you hiding under the table anyway?_**

 ** _Ivory: Zeb's gonna kill me! I got my cash back by cheating, and then I stole his in the middle of the night._**

 ** _TASOO: WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?_**

 ** _Zeb: ( bursts in ) WHERE IS THAT BLONDE BALL OF FLUFF?!_**

 ** _TASOO: Huh... fluff. ( snickers ) You have said worse._**

 ** _Zeb: WANT ME TO TAKE MY ANGER OUT ON YOU!?_**

 ** _TASOO: Nope, or no one will be able to write these stories._**

 ** _Zeb: Karabast. Well, I can still kill her. ( Approaches her )_**

 ** _Ivory: ( Squeaks ) TASOO HELP ME!_**

 ** _TASOO: Zeb, if you kill Ivory, you will be possessed forever in the story._**

 ** _Ivory: Yeah meanie!_**

 ** _Zeb: Fine. Chopper, at least give her a punishment._**

 ** _Chopper: ( Electrocutes Ivory )_**

 ** _Ivory: Ow..._**

 ** _Zeb: NOW HOW AM I ALLOWED TO UNLEASH MY ANGER?!_**

 ** _TASOO: Have you ever considered a punching bag?_**

 ** _Zeb: They dont make those anymore._**

 ** _TASOO: Karabast indeed. Uh why are you angry anyway?_**

 ** _Zeb: Ivory stole my cash!_**

 ** _TASOO: How much?_**

 ** _Zeb: 1,000 creds!_**

 ** _TASOO: ( Whistles and whispers ) Nice. ( in normal voice ) You know, I saw Ezra with that amount of cash. Its highly abnormal for him to have that much TODAY and for him to even carry that much instead of Kanan or Hera._**

 ** _Zeb: EZRA! ( Runs out )_**

 ** _Ezra: ( voice only ) Zeb? What are you doing? ZEB! No wait- ( screams )_**

 ** _TASOO: Yeesh. That's all I have for today! So sorry it took so long, to make it up to you, I have three more books coming before the end. Stay tuned!_**

 ** _Ivory: Latter taters!_**


End file.
